Nightly Wandering
by Niffler of Ravenclaw
Summary: The headmistress likes to keep watch over her students at night. While on one of her walks she notices someone out of bed and goes to investigate. MM/HG.


All things Harry Potter belong to the genius J K Rowling.

Just a short story to ty and get back into writing. I hope you enjoy. For those who like MM/HG.

Torchlight flickered as a tabby cat sauntered towards Gryffindor tower. Minerva had taken to watching over her old houses occupants almost nightly. After the school had been repaired and re opened, and even though the threat of Voldemort was gone she still wanted to keep a close eye on her students. Thinking back to how the castle looked, battered and broken she was glad that all was well again and the darkness of the past was gone.

Minerva was snapped from her thoughts as she heard the sound of the Gryffindor portrait closing. She quickly moved to see who it was, but only caught a small retreating shadow moving away from the tower and Minerva's hiding spot. Following the shadow at a sprint she turned a corner and looked, but still didn't see anyone. Curious and a little frustrated, Minerva moved quickly after the shadow.

Noting that whoever might be out of bed after hours was heading to the Astronomy tower, Minerva turned and ran down a different hallway hoping to get ahead of the wandering student. Just as she got to the stairway for the tower, she heard the door open above. _Blast it all, you're getting a little slow!_ Minerva thought to herself as she carefully made her way up the steps. Minerva managed to get her paw in the doorway before the door was able to fully close.

Silently creeping through, Minerva looked up to see a large kitten sitting on the edge of the tower balcony. Minerva couldn't breathe. _A kitten? But from where? Who?_ These questions were answered when the kitten began to change shape and where light brown fur once sat, now a very human Hermione was sitting dangling her feet off the edge. Without turning Hermione whispered "I hoped you'd follow me one day".

Minerva started to walk towards Hermione. Before reaching her, Minerva was no longer her animagus self. "How long?" was all Minerva could say. She was still trying to process what she had seen. Hermione spun and stepped down from the edge to be able to look at Minerva. "Since I returned home, after finding my parents. I spent the summer researching and began to follow the steps. I wanted to be an animagus for a long time. You being the biggest influence in that desire" Hermione's eyes stared hard into Minerva's as she spoke the last word.

A flush slowly coloured her cheeks and Minerva tried to shake off the warm feeling that was flowing through her. _Not now!_ She thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she cleared her throat and tried to focus her mind. "I would have happily helped you. I have a little experience with it you know" A small smile flickered across her normally stoic features. Light danced in Hermione's eyes as she moved ever closer to Minerva. "I know, but I wanted to surprise you. I spent a long time while travelling with the boys, thinking of you. When we got back and I saw you, I felt my heart soar. I had missed you deeply. When you offered me the chance to return to finish my NEWTS's I decided to take another chance too. A chance to show you what I feel for you, that I want you."

Hermione was standing right in front of Minerva now and she could almost feel the young witch's breath cascade over her. Her body trembling slightly hearing the confession from the woman she had missed, and heart achingly needed. "Hermione, I ... do you know how old I am?" she tried pitifully to give her a chance to back out, to go out into the world and find someone worthy. "I know that you are a beautiful woman, with a heart of a lion and the smile of a goddess. Every time I look at you my blood rushes in my ears. I feel I may never breathe again unless I have you close to me."

Hermione gently placed her hand on Minerva's arm. "When I first changed and realised I became a cat, I must have laughed for an hour. I mean, of course my heart would influence what I became. And I couldn't be happier. I can't get you out of my thoughts and I never want to. Even my magic is drawn to you" Minerva pulled Hermione close to her and held her. Wanting and needing to feel the woman who had invaded her dreams and brought light to her world. Drawing back a little and carefully admired the contours of her face.

"Hermione, my dear. I honestly never believed I would find someone I craved to have by my side, never mind someone that would want to be with me. And when I saw you safe after the war, I knew you had stolen my heart. But I didn't dare hope that you felt a shred of love for me." A tear fell from Minerva's eye. _After all this time, all my life. Am I truly allowed to love and be loved?_ She felt soft fingers gently caress her cheek. "I do love you" Seeing Hermione flicker her eyes down to her lips and lean closer, Minerva tilted her head down to press her lips softly against Hermione's. Hands winding into hair and holding each other close. When Hermione parted her lips to deepen the kiss Minerva slowly smiled and moaned at the desire building between them. Both hearts racing with joy as Minerva traced her tongue over Hermione's lips. Both started to shiver and not just from their actions. Ending their first kiss with herculean effort, Minerva pulled back and spoke. "It is a typical Scottish winter night, would you join me in walking to my much warmer rooms?"

Hermione nodded. "I'd love to. But I'd like to stretch my legs on the way." After a brief confused look from Minerva, Hermione shrank down to her kitten self and sat waiting. Shaking her head and smiled at her before changing into her tabby cat. Minerva leaned into Hermione, purred, then without warning licked her cheek and ran from the Astronomy tower, leaving the kitten bounding after her.


End file.
